La otra vencedora del distrito 12
by Mimi Weasley
Summary: Después de años encerrada en su casa Lena sale de su interior para enfrentarse a la revolución y a su peor pesadilla su posible participación en los 75º juegos del hambre
1. Chapter 1

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen solo mi OC **

**Este capítulo ya se que este cap es muy pequeño procuraré que los siguientes sean más grandes.**

* * *

**La otra vencedora del distrito 12**

**Capítulo 1**

Siento que me dirijo a la plaza como un perro va al matadero pero, al mirar alrededor me doy cuenta, todos vamos igual. Niños y niñas de entre 12 y 18 años van la plaza del distrito 12, son separados de sus padres y juntados en grupos por edades mientras los agentes de la paz los vigilan para que no se escapen en un ataque de desesperación, hoy es el día, el día en que se elegirán a los tributos para ir a los juegos del hambre, llevo ya varios años yendo a ese lugar pero la sensación de que este es el último día de mi vida no desparece, probablemente nunca se irá hasta que cumpla los dieciocho y me libre de todo esto, esto que puede llegar a ser mi sentencia de muerte.

En frente al edificio de justicia está el escenario que todos los años, en él hay varias sillas y lo que más me interesa las dos urnas con los nombres de todos nosotros. La mujer del Capitolio que acompañará al tributo se levanta y recita su discurso de todos los años. Como siempre está vistiendo una de las modas del momento que a mí siempre me han horrorizado, hoy se la ve menos asqueada que los años anteriores lo cual no es sorprendente. Seguro que ha estado restregando por todo el Capitolio que ella fue la escolta del ganador de los juegos del hambre del año pasado Haymitch Abernathy, pero ella no quiere estar aquí, en realidad la comprendo, yo tampoco.

Algunas veces me gustaría que me eligiesen, obviamente eso para mí eso significaría la muerte, no soy una luchadora, pero no es la muerte mejor que vivir en este lugar pobre y asqueroso, en el que día a día los agentes de la paz dan latigazos a personas, donde seguramente muera y a nadie le importe, donde estoy sola.

-Las damas primero.

Ha llegado el momento de la verdad, fuera cámaras y luces, los ojos asustados de las muchachas en las cuales me incluyo están puestos en el papelito, el fin de una vida, sin darme cuenta contengo la respiración.

-Lena Swan.

Soy yo.

* * *

**N/A Comenten por favor**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada de esto me pertenece solo mi oc**

**Los capítulos por el momento van a estar divididos en dos partes, la primera pertenecerá a los **51º juegos del hambre y la siguiente al momento actual que será justo al final de los 74º juegos del hambre.****

* * *

**La otra vencedora del distrito 12**

**Capítulo 2**

**51º juegos del hambre**

Al principio no me puedo mover, las piernas me tiemblan pero poco a poco lo voy logrando y al final logro llegar a esa especie de escenario que tienen montado y subo, todo el mundo está en silencio pero aun así soy capaz de oír los suspiros de alivio de las demás a las chicas, yo podría haber sido una de esas chicas pero no me tenía que tocar; ¿Por qué el mundo se pone en contra mía?

La mujer intenta hacerme hablar lo cual es inútil, aunque tuviera ganas de hacerlo no podría, lo único que me saldrían serían sollozos y dado que esto lo retransmitirán después debo intentar mostrarme lo más serena posible, aunque todo eso sea inútil, ahora le toca a los chicos y sale otro chico de la beta tan o más pobre que yo.

Genial

Este año será un gran año para los tributos del distrito doce.

* * *

En el edificio de Justicia algunos de los chicos del orfanato de la comunidad, el horripilante lugar donde yo vivo, vienen a visitarme todos me desean suerte aunque en sus puedo ver como saben que ya he perdido y cansada me echo a llorar ellos intentan consolarme pero acaban llorando también hasta que se van.

Cuando mi mejor amigo Albert viene a visitarme todavía sido llorando, él me envuelve en un abrazo.

-No llores- me dice - Debes mostrarte fuerte.

Yo intento calmarme.

-No tengo ninguna posibilidad contra los tributos profesionales.

-Con esa actitud seguro que no, además no puedes darles la satisfacción de verte derrotada antes de empezar- me dice intentando animarme.- Sabes coger un cuchillo, yo te he enseñado a tirarlo,solo tienes que mejorar tu puntería.- yo asiento más animada.

Tiene razón no puedo rendirme antes de comenzar, así seguro que no llego a nada y tampoco le voy a dar el gusto al Capitolio de morir sin antes luchar.

* * *

**Actualidad**

Aquí estoy, más de veinte años después de mis juegos hambre, viendo la última entrega de este programa en la televisión, una emisión obligatoria, lo único que estoy obligada a hacer durante todo el año para recordarme que esa diminuta esperanza de que las cosas pueden cambiar no existe.

Soy una reclusa en mi propia casa, el Capitolio me ha tachado de enferma desde mis juegos del hambre, dice que tengo un trastorno que no me permite salir a espacios abiertos sin sufrir un ataque de histeria. Me es imposible recordar se siente al estar bajo el sol, pero gracias al Capitolio todavía recuerdo la sangre, los muertos y todo lo demás.

La parte buena es que no tengo que hacer lo que se supone que un mentor tiene que hacer: ir a la cosecha, entrenar a los tributos, buscar a los patrocinadores...eso ha quedado todo a cargo de Haymitch con el cual hace mucho tiempo que no hablo. De lo único que tengo obligación es de ver cada año los juegos de hambre, en los cuales ningún tributo del distrito 12 no ha vuelto a ganar.

Tampoco es que quiera volver a salir fuera ¿para qué? Para ver el mismo lugar de mi infancia, no hay nada que ver solo pobreza y miseria, gente que muere de hambre y nadie haciendo nada por evitarlo, yo no debería de estar muriéndome de asco en esta casa en la aldea de los Vencedores porque tuve un golpe de suerte. O eso es lo que dicen ellos, lo que hubiera sido una suerte fuera que me matasen pero no aquí estoy viendo los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre y nada ha cambiado, el Capitolio sigue engañando a la como este año prometiendo que dos tributos vencedores del mismo distrito lo lograrían y como siempre la gente se lo sigue creyendo.

Ya han eliminado al último tributo del distrito 2 y solo quedan los dos del distrito doce, los míos debería estar saltando de alegría si no fuera porque sé lo que va a ocurrir. Los chicos esperan a que la voz anuncié que ellos ganan pero…nada no ocurre nada.

Cuando estoy a punto dormirme el Capitolio da su veredicto, se oye claro y sencillo y es tal y como lo esperaba.

-Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.

Los chicos se quedan observándose sin saber muy bien qué hacer, el chico hace un gesto de sacar algo del bolsillo, un cuchillo y tirarlo al agua, la chica interpreta mal el gesto y lo apunta con una flecha al darse cuenta ella también tira el arco.

Los muchachos comienzan a tener una discusión sobre quien vive y quien muere.

Hasta que la joven saca de su bolsillo unas vallas venenosas, cada uno coge unas cuantas y se preparan para comerlas hasta que…

-¡Parad! ¡Parad! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! ¡Les presento a... los tributos del Distrito 12!

Me quedo mirando fijamente la televisión unos momentos mientras una sonrisa se me forma de manera inconsciente en la cara.

Insensatos no saben lo que acaban de hacer.

Me gustan.

Tal vez quede algo por lo que luchar.

Pero antes tendré que salir.

Me levanto del sofá y corro hacía mi habitación, tropiezo un par de veces ya que ahora no estoy acostumbrada a correr como antes, abro miro mi armario lleno de ropa del Capitolio y hago una mueca como pude dejar que esto terminara ahí, en cuanto pueda tengo que hacer limpieza con urgencia, rebusco en todo el armario hasta que doy con un conjunto de ropa pasable.

Cuando estoy lista, corro escaleras abajo hacia la puerta pero me detengo al llegar a ella, espero unos instantes y acerco lentamente la mano al pestillo, luego empujo la puerta con fuerza y miro al exterior, parece la Aldea de los Vencedores de siempre pero no es así, algo ha cambiado.

Lentamente comienzo sacando una mano a fuera, pero esta se llena de sangre en cuanto sale.

-No puede ser.

Intento salir pero veo una persona muerta en medio de la calle.

No, no puedo salir ellos me están esperando.

Grito.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: De aquí solo me pertenecen mis Oc**

* * *

**La otra vencedora del distrito 12**

**Capítulo 3**

**51º juegos del hambre**

Cuando el tren comienza a moverse admiro su gran velocidad, me pregunto a cuanto irá. La mujer del Capitolio me acompaña hasta mi compartimento y me comenta que la cena estará en una hora, que este lista, yo asiento obedientemente y me adentro en el compartimento. Nada más entrar me miro en el espejo de mi dormitorio, se nota que he estado llorando la estrategia de la persona fuerte ya no funcionará. Chasqueó la lengua, necesito una nueva estrategia.

Pero antes necesito ropa nueva.

Miro en los cajones donde ropa nueva me espera pero no ropa de la clase del Capitolio, (vestidos multicolores, con volantes y esas cosas) sino ropa bonita, se me escapa un suspiro al saber que no voy a tener que vestirme de esas manera, luego me pregunto cómo me pude esperar una cosas así el Capitolio no pondría en uno de los tributos ninguno de sus "preciosos" diseños. Elijo una camiseta y un pantalón negro como el carbón, pienso sonriendo y eso me hace sentir un poco más en casa, me recojo mi pelo suelto en una simple coleta para que no me moleste y ya estoy.

Busco en mi habitación papel y lápiz para anotar y escribo el nombre del otro tributo, Tyler así se llama, antes casi no había prestado atención por el shock pero al salir del Edificio de Justicia comencé a recopilar los máximos datos que podía y eso comenzaba por saber quién era mi compañero de equipo, cuando salimos él me sonrío y yo le sonreí de vuelta mientras intentaba recordar todo lo que sabía de él. Su nombre era Tyler, era un año mayor que yo y tenía muchas hermanas.

No es mucho pero ya es algo.

Luego las otras personas que me faltaban en este círculo en que me moveré próximamente eran la escolta del Capitolio, que he descubierto que su nombre es Julia y mi mentor Haymitch Abernathy, ganador de los juegos del hambre del año pasado, sé que tiene la misma edad que Tyler y es muy inteligente y guapo. Bueno eso último no era un dato objetivo.

Lo escribo todo y miro la hoja, por algo se empieza.

* * *

Cuando llega la hora de cenar Tyler y yo llegamos a la vez al comedor donde nos recibe Julia y nos pide que nos sentemos, Haymitch todavía no ha llegado.

Justo cuando nos vamos a sentar lo hace pero el Haymitch que veo no es el mismo que veía antes de sus juegos por la calle, este no es capaz de caminar el línea recta y lleva en la mano una botella a que por supuesto no es agua ni ninguna otra clase de bebida no alcohólica ya que reconozco perfectamente el olor de las consumiciones que toman los empleados del orfanato. Tyler también lo ve y se queda tan boquiabierto. A duras penas se sienta en una silla, Tyler le pregunta:

-¿Bebes?

Puedo percibir como Julia se tensa un poco como si no se hubiera esperado que ninguno preguntarse eso.

Parece que Haymitch va a responder pero Julia se le adelanta:

-Haymitch ha estado bebiendo un poco últimamente, nada importante.

Yo no me lo creo y se nota que mi compañero tampoco.

¿Nada importante? Este chico es el que da la cara por nosotros, tiene que conseguirnos patrocinadores, todo el mundo sabe que cuantos más patrocinadores se tiene mejor, ya partimos con desventaja al ser el distrito más pobre y dudo mucho que Haymitch lo consiga borracho.

-Creo que Haymitch puede responder a eso él solo- digo desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¿Os importa?

Me pongo roja de furia y pongo las manos sobre la mesa:

-Que si me importa si arruinas tu vida, no- digo mientras niego con la cabeza- Que me importa si estás borracho mientras jugamos y no nos buscas patrocinadores, sí- digo esta vez mientras asiento con la cabeza – Porque fíjate tú, yo quiero vivir.

-Yo también- me secunda Tyler.

Los ojos de Haymitch se estrechan.

-Fíjate los niñitos quieren vivir pues no hay nada después de los juegos solo muerte, o mueres corporalmente o ya se encargará el Capitolio de que mueras emocionalmente.

El ambiente se tensa bastante. Yo no aparto mis ojos de los de Haymitch.

-No hay salida-termina.

-Siempre hay una- le grito.

-El año pasado yo también pensaba igual.

-Bueno porque no nos sentamos, cenamos y hablamos…- dice Julia intentando relajar el ambiente, como si yo fuera a cenar después de esta charla tan esclarecedora.

-Yo no tengo hambre- digo mientras aparto los ojos del chico y me marcho.

Sé que Tyler me sigue porque oigo decir a Julia.

-¡Esperad no os vayáis!

Tyler enseguida me alcanza.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No lo sé- le confesé- Pero tenemos que hacerle prometer que no beberá nada durante los juegos.

-¿Cómo saber que lo cumple?

-No podemos- digo meneando la cabeza- tendremos que confiar en él.

Tyler se ofrece a llevarme a mi habitación, es todo un caballero lástima que próximamente tengamos que tratar de matarnos el uno al otro.

* * *

**Actualidad**

Los vecinos se están empezando a mudar, miro por la ventana como llegan las dos familias.

Effie ha venido unos días antes para prevenirme de que vendrán los dos nuevos vencedores para verme hoy, tampoco es que tenga mucho que hacer la casa está limpia, no hay mucho que hacer en una casa durante más de veinte años así que siempre la mantengo lo más limpia posible, solo encargué algo más de comida.

Effie llegó después de mis juegos del hambre, con mi victoria Julia consiguió un gran y merecido ascenso a un distrito más rico.

Los oigo llegar.

-Bueno chicos ya conocéis a Haymitch pero como debéis saber ya hay otra vencedora de los juegos del hambre del distrito 12 viva en estos momentos…- me presenta Effie.

-Hace mucho tiempo que nadie la ha visto, dicen que está muerta.

-No, no está muerta, está muy viva y es una gran persona- a Effie siempre le ha enfadado ese rumor, soy su vencedora favorita, seguramente sea porque no bebo.

Llaman la puerta.

-Hola- saludo al abrirla.

Ellos me miran con la boca abierta.

-Así que es cierto- dice el chico, Peeta.

-Pasad y sentaos por favor, estáis en vuestra casa- les invito.

¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

-Siempre tan educada- dice Effie- sin duda siempre ha sido mi vencedora favorita.

-Bueno tampoco has tenido mucho donde elegir- le dice Katniss.

-¿Queréis té o algo?- les pregunto.

-No, estamos bien, gracias.

-¿Cómo es que nunca se te ve por el distrito?

Trago saliva.

-Veréis- digo mirando fijamente a mis manos- después de mis juegos yo no estuve bien, me quedó una especie de trastorno, no puedo salir al exterior y bueno el Capitolio no pensó en otro sitio mejor para tenerme que aquí en la aldea de los Vencedores.

-Vamos que te recluyeron- dice Katniss.

La miro y me río.

-Sí eso es exactamente como yo lo describo, pero por mucho que me pese tienen razón no puedo salir- hago una pausa-ya lo he intentado.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada me pertenece solo mis Oc.**

* * *

**La otra vencedora del distrito 12**

**Capítulo 4**

**51º juegos del hambre**

Al amanecer aún no había pegado ojo, nerviosa por los juegos, recordando todos los escenarios de años pasados y también porque maldita sea tenía hambre, por culpa de mi enfado no había comido y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias ¿estará el desayuno preparado a estas horas? No perdía nada por mirar.

Me muevo silenciosamente hasta el vagón comedor que está abierto, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y entro dentro, me sorprendo al ver que hay alguien más en la cocina.

-Mira si es la chica que no quiere morir.

Maldición.

-Hola Haymitch-saludo intentando ser amable-¿qué tal has dormido?

-No decías que no tenías hambre.

-Lo que no tenía ganas era de ver tu cara- le digo irritada, es mi mentor y debería tratar de llevarme bien con él si quiero sobrevivir pero no lo aguanto.

-Me gustas.

Me pilla por sorpresa como no sé que responderle me dirijo hacia la mesa sin mediar palabra.

-¿Aún no han traído el desayuno?

Ignora mi pregunta y se sienta a mi lado.

-Mira, ayer tenías razón.

-Lo sé.

-No eres de las que pones las cosas fáciles.

-Lo siento- digo- Continúa.

-Pueden que los juegos me dejaran un poco tocado y lo que ocurrió después también- explica- Pero este es mi primer año como mentor y no debería beber tanto.

-Eso es lo que he dicho.

-Es muy complicado hablar contigo ¿lo sabías?- me dice y yo sonrío.-Bueno que procuraré beber menos.

-Gracias- le agradezco. Un problema menos.

-Por cierto ¿tu nombre era?

-Lena.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato pero no uno incomodo, al menos yo no lo sentía así.

Pronto llegaron Tyler y Julia, para desayunar, le di la gran noticia, vi que se aliviaba también, me agradeció haberme ocupado del asunto. Yo la dije que no había sido nada.

-Hemos llegado- anuncia Julia después de un rato.

Tanto Tyler como yo miramos a través de la ventana para ver por primera vez el Capitolio, lleno de estridentes colores y con magnificas y lujosas casas, que hasta ahora solo podía haber visto en la televisión.

-¡Vamos!- nos dice Julia- Vuestros estilistas os están esperando.

Después de que los preparadores terminaran conmigo, mi estilista vino a verme, él me mira de arriba abajo como intentando decidirse que hará conmigo. Ya me estoy viendo con el trajo de minero que nos ponen todos los años.

-Mi compañero y yo vamos a cambiar un poco el estilo de todos los años.

-En serio- ni tan siquiera trato de ocultar mi alivio.

Y un rato después ahí estoy enfrente de miles de personas sonriendo con un flamante vestido negro brillante, negro como el carbón como siempre suelo pensar yo, Tyler y yo sonreímos y saludamos todo lo que podemos y más.

Ese es nuestro momento de intentar brillar.

* * *

**Actualidad**

-¿No estás emocionado?- le pregunto a Peeta- Mañana comienza la Gira de la Victoria.

El chico suspira resignado, me ha estado viniendo a visitar mucho últimamente cosa que yo agradezco profundamente ya que no recuerdo la última vez que tuve en mi casa a un ser humano que no me desagrade. Normalmente tomamos el té o algo por el estilo mientras hablamos.

-Tendré que volver a actuar.

-Sí pero saldrás de este lugar- contesto yo- Yo mataría por lograr salir del distrito 12- en realidad lo haría con tal de poder salir de mi casa.

-Pero tú tuviste ya tu gira de la Victoria, ya has visto los otros distritos-me dice.

-No creo que lo que tuve yo pudiera definirse como Gira de la Victoria, cada vez que salía de un edificio me tenían que drogar, en realidad prácticamente di mis discursos así.

Peeta mira a través de la ventana:

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo intentaste?

-No me acuerdo- miento- Pero fue hace poco.

Peeta mira pensativo, se levanta de su asiento en el sofá y dice:

-¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no escupir el té:

-¿Ahora?

-Sí ¿Por qué no?

-Estas bien digo dudosamente.

Esto es una pésima idea.

-Dame las manos y cierra los ojos- me dice Peeta como si fuera un profesional.

Yo suspiro y hago lo que me dice.

-Ahora vamos a movernos sigue mis instrucciones.

Yo la sigo pero a pesar de eso me choco contra varios muebles por el camino de regreso.

-Esto es una tontería- digo con el ceño fruncido- Voy a abrir los ojos.

-No espera, ya casi esta.

Poco a poco, pasito a pasito me voy dejando guiar por Peeta.

-Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dice una voz para mi más que conocida.

-¿Haymitch?

No tiene sentido Haymitch no viene nunca a mi casa, eso quiere decir…

"Lena"- dice una voz que también reconozco de inmediato parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde los juegos.

-¿Tyler?- pregunto de inmediato y abro los ojos.

Cuando lo hago me arrepiento de inmediato estoy cubierta de su sangre.

-No, no puede ser- susurro.

Doy unos cuantos pasos hacia tras y miro la calle, todo está lleno de sangre.

-No puede ser- grito esta vez.

Peeta y Haymitch se miran tan tranquilos como si no lo vinieran.

-La sangre- grito.

Ellos se intentan acercar a mí pero yo los aparto con las manos. Estoy a punto de echarme a llorar, caigo de rodillas incapaz de soportarlo más los susurros de Tyler se han vuelto gritos y risas pero no son solo los de él, son los de muchas otras personas que no soy capaz de identificar.

-Cariño, vamos a tu casa- me dice Haymitch agarrándome el brazo, yo intento que me suelte pero su agarre es fuerte.

-No los ves, no los escuchas- le digo mirándole a los ojos, yo ya estoy llorando y me cuesta respirar. Haymitch me mira tristemente y tengo una sensación de déjà vu.

Apenas puedo respirar ahora.

-No, Lena no los veo- él me coge en brazos y se dirige a mi casa, Peeta viene detrás.

-Haymitch, no puedo respirar- digo.

-Tranquila, ya estas a salvo- me dice suavemente.

\- Voy a buscar a la Sra Everdeen- oigo la voz de Peeta a lo lejos pero yo ya estoy lejos.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: aquí solo me pertenecen mis Oc. **

* * *

**La otra vencedora de los juegos del hambre**

**Capítulo 5**

**51º juegos del hambre**

A pesar que las camas del Capitolio debían ser sin duda las más cómodas que he probado me es imposible conciliar el sueño en ellas, incluso cuando mi falta de sueño puede comenzar a resultar preocupante. La mañana de mi primer entrenamiento me encuentro con Tyler

Al día siguiente es mi primer entrenamiento, me encuentro tan nerviosa que soy incapaz de desayunar todo lo contrario le parece pasar a Tyler ya que, no come, devora la comida.

-¿Qué habilidades tenéis?- nos pregunta Haymitch a mitad del desayuno.

Sabía que este momento llegaría pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. Cuando miro a Tyler con la boca llena de comida y la mirada diciendo ¿qué? Tengo que reprimir una carcajada.

-¿Habilidades?- pregunta con la boca llena.

-Sí, cuchillos, venenos esas cosas.- dice Haymitch exasperado.

-Yo…-Tyler baja la mirada.

-¿Nada? ¿En serio?- se dirige a mí- Al menos espero que la chica que no quiere morir tenga un as en la manga.

Ruedo los ojos, pensaba que al decirle mi nombre me dejaría de llamar así, por lo visto me equivocaba, seguramente me llame así hasta que me muera.

-Yo sé… tirar cuchillos- digo recordando las palabras de Albert- Eso sí tengo que mejorar mi puntería.

\- Bien, vale, algo es algo.

No somos los últimos en llegar a sala de entrenamiento pero por pocos, cuando estamos todos un entrenador nos explica los horarios y los puestos de entrenamiento donde habrá un encargado que nos enseñará tácticas de supervivencia a de lucha, por último nos dice las normas. Observo a mis oponentes pero esto solo sirve para deprimirme, todo el mundo me parece más capacitado que yo.

-¿Qué hacemos?- me dice Tyler.

Él parece haber tenido una especie de bajón desde esta mañana desde la conversación con Haymitch y creo que se ha atenuado al ver a nuestros competidores.

-No lo sé- le respondo- no lo sé

* * *

**Actualidad**

Cuando me despierto estoy sola. Ya es de día por lo que supongo que los chicos se han ido de Gira.

A pesar de que estoy en mi habitación no me apetece prepararme, ni tan siquiera lo hace levantarme pero tengo que comer. No hace falta que me miré al espejo para saber que tengo un aspecto horrible lmis sospechas se confirman cuando miro mi camiseta y veo que en algún momento vomité encima de ella.

Sí, definitivamente no pienso mirarme en el espejo, cuando bajo a la cocina para preparar la comida descubro que ya esta preparada y que al parecer no estoy sola. Mi cocina había sido invadida por las mujeres Everdeen.

-Umm ¿Hola?- pregunto aturdida.

Los ojos azules de ambas mujeres se posan en mí, y a pesar de estar en mi propia casa me siento cohibida y a la vez nerviosa como me sentía la primera vez que Katniss y Peeta vinieron a mi casa, hace demasiado tiempo que no trato con mucha gente cara a cara.

A pesar de que no es desconocida del todo, cuando era pequeña solía ver a Rose, la madre de Katniss por el mercado, la rubia era la hija de un comerciante y vivía en la parte más rica del distrito doce, yo vivía en el orfanato uno de los peores lugares. Éramos de mundos completamente distintos y nunca llegamos a hablar.

-¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste!- me dice la hermana pequeña de Katniss, Prim.

-Sí, gracias por quedarse se lo agradezco mucho.

-No es nada de todas maneras no hay mucho que hacer ahora que los otros se han ido a la gira de la victoria- dice Rose.

-Siéntate el desayuno ya casi está.

-¿Os puedo ayudar?

-Debes descansar, ayer tuviste un ataque fuerte.

Me siento en la silla incomoda mientras las mujeres se pasean por la cocina, cuando el desayuno está listo todas comemos, mis movimientos son automáticos.

¿Cómo pude perder el control de manera semejante?

Antes de darme cuenta he terminado de desayunar y me encuentro mirando el plato como si en él estuviese el acertijo que resolviese todo esto.

Suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Qué?

-¿En tus juegos? ¿Cómo fue?- sigue Prim

Trago duro

-¡Prim!- le riñe Rose.

-Lo siento solo era curiosidad.

-No pasa nada- le sonrío- solo que prefiero no hablar de eso.

Pero puede que Rose sepa algo sobre mi problema, quiero decir ella era hija del sanador del distrito, siempre estaba ayudando a su padre, es obvio que el Capitolio no quiere hacerse cargo de las tonterías de otro ganador así que tengo que hacerlo por mis propios medios.

Cuando Prim se levanta y, a pesar de mis protestas, recoge los platos decido que ese es el mejor momento para preguntar.

-Rose, yo…

-Ya sé lo que vas a pedir.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Quieres que te ayude con tus crisis, quieres salir de casa. Puede que haya una solución.

-Sí ¿cuál? Lo que sea, haré lo que sea.

-Lo que hiciste ayer con Peeta, empezasteis bien lo único que pasó fue que se os fue un poco de las manos- me mira con suspicacia – Será muy duro, podrías tener miles de ataques como ese.

-Me da igual, necesito salir de aquí ¿me ayudareis?

Rose me sonríe.

-Por supuesto.

Dos días intentándolo más tarde me siento como si alguien me hubiera pisoteado, no he parado de vomitar, marearme y desmayarme. Las alucinaciones de mis juegos no ayudan mucho.

-¿Por qué lo sigues intentando?

Eso es una buena pregunta: ¿por qué lo hago?

Llevo unos días preguntándomelo, ya sé la respuesta, creo que siempre lo he sabido.

-Ahora mismo no soy yo, ahora mismo soy lo que el capitolio quiere que sea, he olvidado lo que es tener una meta en la vida, soy una muñeca, su muñeca.

-Por aquí.

-Claro. Sí, yo esto antes soñaba con salir del distrito, una idea estúpida lo sé, nadie puede… Ahora ni tan siquiera puedo salir de mi casa.

-Déjalo encima de la mesa.

-Vale.

-Mira a tu alrededor.

-¿Por…?

Cuando miro alrededor me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy en mi casa, estoy en otra.

-Has salido.

-Sí que lo he hecho.

-Creo que podemos empezar a trabajar por aquí.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada de esto me pertenece solo mis Oc.**

* * *

**La otra vencedora del distrito 12**

**Capítulo 6**

**51º juegos del hambre**

Al mismo tiempo que la sala se va vaciando yo repaso mentalmente la estrategia que seguiré durante el entrenamiento en solitario.

Uno a uno, todos los demás van desapareciendo tras la puerta del entrenamiento, desde el alto chico del distrito uno, pasando por la atemorizante chica del distrito 4 que sin duda será la ganadora de este año, hábil en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con cualquier tipo de armas es sin duda la clase de chica cruel por la cual te entran ganas de morir en el baño de sangre inicial. Cuando la llaman sonríe de una manera petulante y por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzan.

Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo y bajo la mirada, puedo imaginármela aplastándome como si fuese una mosca.

Tyler al sentir mi preocupación toma mi mano, yo le envío una sonrisa tranquilizadora, hemos estado sobrellevando el entrenamiento conjunto mejor de lo que esperábamos.

El patoso chico del distrito 7 casi se cae otra vez mientras se dirige hacia la puerta, no sé como lo hace, se tropieza incluso con sus propios pies, se oyen unas pocas risas mientras sonrojado se dirige a la puerta.

-Todo irá bien- le susurro a Tyler una vez estamos solos.

Tyler no me responde, es cierto que todo ha ido mejor de lo que esperábamos pero no estamos de muchos de los otros tributos.

-Buena suerte- le digo cuando lo llaman.

-La voy a necesitar- oigo que murmura para sí.

Y al fin estoy sola después de días rodeada de gente recogiendo datos para apuntarlos en mi cuaderno de notas.

Me tiemblan las manos cuando intento repasar otra vez lo que voy a hacer durante el entrenamiento pero esta vez soy incapaz de recordarlo.

Estoy en blanco, dudo mucho que pueda recordar cómo se coge un cuchillo.

Entonces me llaman.

**Actualidad**

_Salí con la felicidad de hacer estado al menos algo decente, a decir verdad a penas me prestaban atención lo que me ha quitado mucho peso de los hombros y me ha permitido tranquilizarme considerablemente._

_Iba a ir directamente a mi habitación a cambiarme pero me encontré con alguien sentado al lado de la puerta esperándome:_

_-Tyler…- murmuro sorprendida._

_Él me sonríe. _

_-Estaba esperándote para ir a cenar. _

_-Está bien -le respondo-Deja que me cambie._

_Me reprendo a mi misma por sorprenderme pero si es lo que hacemos todos los días._

_Durante la cena todo sigue normal se puede decir que incluso más silenciosa que de costumbre solo Julia preguntándonos que tal nos ha ido a lo que respondemos un sobrio bien._

_Poco a poco se va acercando el momento decisivo de la noche la hora de las puntuaciones, del uno al doce según el potencial que hayan visto en ti durante el entrenamiento individual._

_El primero en salir es el chico del distrito 1, Sky que para sorpresa de todos obtiene un seis es raro que los tributos de los distritos 1, 2 y 4 saquen menor nota a un ocho, ya son los que suelen pertenecer al grupo de los profesionales. Lis, la chica del distrito 4, obtiene un diez y el chico patoso del distrito 7, Adrien obtiene un ocho. El distrito 12 como siempre es el último, Tyler obtiene un 8 y yo un siete._

_Antes de procesarlo me siento extraña, miró hacia Tyler y él a mí pero es diferente._

_Entonces comienza a sangrar._

_Miro hacia todos los lados entonces me doy cuenta de que ya no estamos en el Capitolio, estamos en un bosque, el cielo esta despejando y aun cuando Tyler cae al suelo, soy incapaz de moverme. _

_-¿Por qué?- me grita._

_Siento como un cuchillo se me resbala de la mano._

_En mi lucha por recuperar el control sobre mi cuerpo diviso a otra persona en el paisaje, no es hasta que me encuentro con los ojos de Sky cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy gritando. _

Después de despertarme lloro hasta que de madrugada, por fin, logro conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Me despierto con el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, después de mi pesadilla me quedé dormida en el sofá al lado de la ventana, y no hace falta que me mire en un espejo para saber que estoy hecha un desastre, mientras me arrastró hasta la puerta me pregunto quién podría venir a visitarme a estas horas.

-¡Hola!- me saluda Peeta energéticamente cuando abro- ¿Estabas dormida?

Ayer había sido el día de la Recolección, por un momento me había olvidado de su vuelta y de lo mucho que le gustaba madrugar, le devuelvo el saludo y le pido que espere mientras me arreglo.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Vine a saludarte, a traerte un poco de pan y, sobre todo, a pedirte perdón.

-Sí estoy muy enfadada contigo- le respondo -¿Cómo no me contaste que ibas a proponerle matrimonio a Katniss?

Peeta suspira y me cuenta todo lo que ha ocurrido lo ocurrido en la Gira; Snow, los distritos y el Capitolio.

-…pero a lo que venía era a disculparme por lo que sucedió antes de irnos.

-En primer lugar, ¡vaya! sin duda habéis tenido un viaje entretenido- bromeó tratando de animarlo- y en segundo no hay nada de lo que te debas disculpar me has ayudado más de lo que crees.

-¿Qué?

-Es una sorpresa- le digo enigmáticamente, Peeta me mira de manera suspicaz.

Charlamos durante un rato más hasta que Peeta se disculpa.

\- Tengo que ir a ver a Haymitch.

-¿Estas vigilándonos? Porque la última vez que salí las vidas de una loca que jamás sale de casa y un borracho empedernido no eran interesantes.

\- Creo que también ha estado preocupado por ti después del incidente de la otra noche.

-¿Crees?

-Ya sabes cómo es Haymitch.

\- Tienes razón- le concedo entonces veo el reloj - ¡Oh! Espera un momento…

Voy corriendo a ponerme un abrigo, se supone que no debería salir sin supervisión pero no tiene que saberlo.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunta cuando vuelvo toda abrigada.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Rose.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes- le respondo divertida- Es hora de mi sesión diaria de recuperación.

Alguien debería de sacarle una fotografía al chico ahora .

-Pero tú no… quiero decir que afuera…después de…

Lo ignoro, después de abrir la puerta todo mi buen humor se desvanece mientras miro fijamente a la nevada calle.

Uno, dos, tres.

Siento la temerosa mirada de Peeta en mi espalda.

Uno…

Cojo aire y después de sacar un pie miró nerviosa a todos los lados.

…dos…

Intento coger confianza y saco el otro.

…tres.

Esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo mientras me doy la vuelta y lo miro.

-¿Adivina qué he hecho mientras estabais fuera?


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: solo mis oc me pertenecen**

* * *

**La otra vencedora del distrito 12**

**Capítulo 7**

**51º juegos del hambre**

Ahora que las puntuaciones del entrenamiento se han hecho públicas tendremos que prepararnos para las entrevista con Caesar Flickerman, las cuales tienen como objetivo… la verdad es que además de conseguir patrocinadores nada más como todo desde que te elijen tributo, también puede que les resulte entretenido a los habitantes del Capitolio conocer más profundamente a los chicos que próximamente verán morir.

-¿Qué tal todo?- les pregunta Julia a Haymitch y a Tyler cuando nos encontramos para comer, yo había pasado la mañana con Julia preparándome y Tyler con Haymitch.

-Bastante bien- responde Tyler.

-Nosotras nos lo hemos pasado estupendamente - dice entusiasmada Julia.

La miro alucinada.

¿Estamos pensando en la misma mañana?

Todo lo que llevo de día Julia ha estado tratando de hacerme ver como una señorita, con maquillaje, vestidos y, lo peor, zapatos de tacón.

-¿Por qué tengo que llevarlos?- me quejaba de estos.

-¡Venga Lena! ¡Uno, dos, tres,…!- me respondía ignorándome.

Una gran caída por mi parte fue lo que hizo finalmente terminar nuestra encantadora mañana.

\- Me duele el tobillo- le digo a Julia.

-Cierto, te podrías haber hecho un esguince, menos mal que nada a sucedió- dice rebuscando en su bolso algo que según ella me aliviará el dolor.

Cuando me caí se puso histérica, como para no estarlo, podría haberme roto algo y empezar los juegos coja, cosa que nunca se ha visto, ni creo que en el Capitolio hiciese demasiada gracia.

Durante un rato me permití oírla gritar para luego asegurarle que estaba segura de no haberme hecho nada.

-Bueno al menos sabemos que no debemos ponerte zapatos de tacón- repone Julia muy seria- Nunca.

-Una mañana muy productiva - ironiza Haymitch.

Después de comer nos ponemos a hablar sobre que actitud debemos adoptar en las entrevistas.

\- Por ejemplo, sé que tú puedes ser una persona encantadora si te esfuerzas- me dice Haymitch

\- Yo soy una persona encantadora- le replico indignada.

-Ese es el espíritu- responde Haymitch.

\- Soy encantadora- prosigo- ¿A qué si?- le pregunto a Tyler.

-Sí… claro- responde nervioso.

-No cuenta, lo tienes entrenado.

-No le hagas caso- concluye Julia.

* * *

-Ya está- me dice mi estilista mientras gira la silla para que me vea en el espejo.

-¿Esa soy yo?- digo admirando mi reflejo.

El vestido que llevo está bien para ser un vestido y ser del Capitolio, es azul cielo y no demasiado pomposo con unos zapatos (planos por supuesto) a juego.

No soy la primera en llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro, Haymitch ya está allí.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- le preguntó de repente dudosa.

-Preciosa- me dice imitando una reverencia.

Debo decir que estoy sorprendida, parece estar sobrio… al menos por el momento.

-Tengo algo para tí- continua mientras rebusca en su bolsillo.

De allí saca un colgante precioso. Es el símbolo del distrito 12, con el nombre del distrito en los bordes y diferentes dibujos relacionados con la minería en el centro.

\- Póntelo y diles que es el último recuerdo que te queda de tu casa ahora que vas a enfrentarte a una muerte segura o algo por estilo- me recomienda mientras me ayuda a ponérmelo - Les encantará.

-Gracias- le murmuro cuando entran Tyler y Julia.

-Preparados o no, allá vamos- nos dice Julia.

* * *

**Actualidad**

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunta Rose mientras paseamos por desierta aldea.

No me puedo quitar de la cabeza la historia de Peeta sobre lo que ocurre en los distritos, debe ser algo grande para que Snow haya decidido intervenir. Sabía que debía de haber alguna misteriosa razón para el repentino compromiso de Katniss con Peeta sobre todo después de que este descubriese que todo lo de los juegos era falso.

-Lo siento, me distraje– le respondo- hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía el frío y la nieve- no hacía falta decir que todo esto era secreto, cualquiera que lo supiese podía estar en peligro de muerte-¿Qué me decías?

No se puede definir eso como una mentira, más bien verdad a medias. No recordaba que el aire se sintiese de esa manera, la verdad es que era una de las cosas en las cuales me prohibí pensar. Tenía que encerrar todos esos pensamientos ya que solo me recordaban lo que había perdido.

Incluso el frío se siente bien, hace que esto se sienta real.

-Te decía que siempre me he preguntado de donde lo sacaste- me pregunta señalando a mi collar, el mismo que me dio Haymitch antes de mi entrevista.

_-Bueno necesito preguntarlo, el colgante- me dice Caesar en medio de la entrevista- es encantador pero creo que no formaba parte de tu look para esta noche._

_Se nota bastante, el precioso vestido del Capitolio no encaja con el modesto colgante._

_-Me has pillado- le digo sonriente- Pero no podía salir sin él, es un regalo que me da fuerzas y me recuerda a casa._

_-¿Un regalo?-me pregunta-¿De alguien especial?_

_Había metido la pata._

_-No creo que haya dos iguales- improviso sonriendo._

_-Vamos, no trates de evadir el tema, eres joven y guapa tiene que haber un chico por ahí._

_-Los siento... es que siempre me ha costado bastante abrirme a alguien, suelen decir que es debido a que mis padres me abandonaron al nacer._

_Yo intento lucir lo más afectada posible y oigo al público soltar un "pobre"._

_-Y bueno... aunque trato de seguir adelante algunas veces no puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿por qué?_

_Nunca me lo había preguntado creciendo en el distrito 12 es obvio que no eran capaz de alimentarme, tal vez fui un accidente, la verdad es que ni tan siquiera me importa. _

Esa noche me gané el corazón de mucha gente del Capitolio, hasta Haymitch se quedó impresionado, interpreté mi papel y no me sentí incomoda con él.

Ese fue el comienzo, pronto no sabría distinguir entre la encantadora Lena del Capitolio y la normal.

Rose sigue hablando sola mientras instintivamente miró hacia el porche de Haymitch sorprendiéndome al ver que se encuentra allí mirándonos, me pregunto cuánto habrá bebido hoy y piensa que lo que está bien es efecto de eso.

Lo saludo con la cabeza y él me devuelve el saludo justo antes de entrar en su casa.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: Solo me pertenecen mis OC.**

* * *

**La otra vencedora del distrito 12**

**Capítulo 8 **

**51º Juegos del hambre**

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, hace unas semanas caminaba por las conocidas calles de mi distrito, hoy estoy a punto de lanzarme hacia una muerte segura.

-¿Recuerdas todas las recomendaciones que Haymitch os ha dado?- me pregunta mi estilista.

-Evitar el baño de sangre, buscar provisiones, permanecer vivos- digo mecánicamente.

No es mucho pero es algo.

-Bien.

Mientras me inyectan el rastreador miro a mi estilista.

-Estás horrible- desaprueba.

Odio las inyecciones.

-Apenas he dormido.

-¿El chico y tú… seréis aliados?

Es una buena pregunta.

La verdad es que no sé en qué punto está mi relación con él, parecía que nos llevábamos bien; ahora tenemos que matarnos el uno al otro.

Además Tyler ha estado evitándome desde que los resultados de las puntuaciones se hicieron públicos. Tal vez el señor ocho esté tratando de marcar algo de distancia no vaya a ser que al final tenga que terminar matándome.

-No hará ni mucho frío ni mucho calor-me advierte basándose en mi ropa-Tampoco creo que llueva.

-Genial.

-Es hora- dice al fin.

Si esto es una pesadilla este sería un buen momento para despertarme.

Me subo a la plataforma mi estilista desde fuera intenta calmarme con una sonrisa antes de que el artefacto comience a subir.

Miro a mi alrededor, esto es un bosque.

-¡Qué comiencen los 51º juegos del hambre!- dice el presentador dando la salida.

No lo pienso dos veces y corro lejos de los tributos y de la Cornucopia. No dudo, ni cuando hacen acto de presencia los cañonazos que indican que uno tras otro los tributos comienzan a ser asesinados.

* * *

**Actualidad**

Por primera vez en años salgo de la Aldea de los Vencedores, no tengo un rumbo fijo, solo la necesidad de caminar aunque sea por última vez por las calles de mi distrito, recuerdo haberlo hecho tantas veces de niña sin embargo nunca lo aprecié, me sentía atrapada. A decir verdad no me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había añorado, hasta que esta noche Snow sacó la papeleta.

"En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores."

Fue como si me arrojasen un cubo de agua helada, pero lo supe antes de volver a los juegos y enfrentarme a la muerte por segunda vez debía reconciliarme con mi casa.

Mi casa, oscura y pobre, llena de hambre y miseria, un lugar donde a lo mejor no podría haber seguido adelante si no hubiera salido elegida en la cosecha. Pero mi hogar al fin y al cabo.

-¡Ladrones!

Un grito que proviene del final de la calle llama mi atención, al acercarme soy capaz de distinguir tres figuras la de una mujer adulta y dos niños.

-Por favor, él no lo sabía, nuestro padre está muy enfermo y…- se explica la mayor, una joven que debe rondar la adolescencia ante la impasible mirada de la mujer.

-¡¿Creéis que nosotros estamos mejor?!- la mujer grita, a este paso llamará la atención de los agentes de la paz

-¿Qué ocurre?- me decido a intervenir.

La señora de la tienda parece darse cuenta de lo alto que hablaba, por un momento me evalúa con la mirada, después de lo que parece una eternidad comienza a hablar.

-Estos chicos querían llevarse esto sin pagar- dice reticente, podría ser uno de los nuevos agentes de la paz y nadie sería capaz de entregar a unos niños.

Ya nadie me reconoce en mi propio distrito, lo cual pensándolo detenidamente es bastante triste.

Me muestra algo de comida y un poco de agua, cojo monedas de mi bolsillo y se las entrego.

-¿Con esto llegará?

La mujer me mira sorprendida.

-Es el doble de lo que cuesta…

-Quédeselo, no importa.

-Así que…vuestro padre está enfermo-me giro hacia los niños.

Les tiendo lo que acabo de comprar y saco del bolsillo uno de los tarros de medicina del Capitolio que siempre llevo conmigo.

-Gracias- dicen y salen corriendo.

Por un momento había olvidado lo que era vivir en el distrito 12 donde cada día se lucha por tener algo de comida en el plato.

-¡Papá!

-¡No deberías haber venido!

Sonrío y sigo caminando sin darle importancia, cuando oigo a alguien susurrar mi nombre. Me doy la vuelta y miro al padre de los pobres niños, en seguida lo reconozco, lo haría en cualquier sitio a pesar de llevar años sin vernos.

-Albert...

Más tarde nos encontramos en su cocina, sus hijos se han acostado ya, él me cuenta la historia de su vida, tiene tres hijos, dos niñas y un niño, los que me encontré eran los mayores, Ed y Lis, luego está Nessie la cual se crió sin madre porque murió durante su parto. Albert nunca había sido el chico más atractivo del colegio pero el deterioro de su salud por la enfermedad de la que habían hablado los chicos era obvio, a pesar de que evita el tema su cansado y pálido rostro lo delata.

Cuando al fin termina me mira expectante, seguramente esperando una explicación sobre porque estaba vagando a estas horas por el distrito, dado que se suponía que no podía salir de casa.

-¿Lo has visto?- le pregunto finalmente.

-Sí- responde después de un rato.

-Entonces sabes porque estoy aquí.

Él asiente comprensivo eso es lo bueno de nuestra amistad, incluso después de tanto tiempo él lo entiende. No hacía falta que le explicase mi vida, yo era una vencedora, todo el mundo la sabía.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que haga falta.

-Gracias- le respondo- No puedo estar en casa. No, esta noche.

Apenas duermo pero curiosamente no pienso en los juegos, pienso en Albert, en que seguramente siga trabajando en las minas a pesar de su enfermedad, en la desesperación de sus hijos, pero sobre todo en la desconfiada mirada de la mujer diciéndome que ya no pertenezco a este lugar.


End file.
